<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no brain cell quartet (and others) by WitchipediaAus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740242">no brain cell quartet (and others)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus'>WitchipediaAus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels vs. Demons, Asexual Character, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, threats but in a friend way, trauma but its not entirely addressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MAEVE: leave me alone mr. judgement you’re no better<br/>---<br/>immortals with a group chat... what will they do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [487 unread messages]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i would make different names for everyone but that's too many so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>disasters, all of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[487 unread messages]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> andras i dont know what u want from me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: i </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to admit ur wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: no &lt;3 im right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> you certainly Are Not!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> w h a t is going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> andras said humans are terrible 3:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: get out of here w that emoji</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> and no i said they aren’t worth dealing w</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN</strong>: ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> that explains absolutely fuck all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> i will Not andras its cute 3:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> No It’s Not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN:</strong> can you two get along for three seconds, please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> no &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> FUCK OFF LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> i did it first!!!! u fuck off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN</strong>: thats it. im muting both of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[<strong>LEVIATHAN</strong> has muted <strong>LM</strong> and <strong>ANDRAS</strong> for: 2 hours]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX !.!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: LM left again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN</strong>: to where??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: where do u think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> so he’s running around with a human again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: mhm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN</strong>: damn, so soon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> YEP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: he’s very fun and anyway we’re not dating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN</strong>: ur not? really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> i am Not that bad 3:/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN</strong>: you kind of are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3&gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: anyway!! no we’re not dating nor will we be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i’ve been around him before idk how you didn’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: ??? w h e n</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: not important</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN:</strong> sounds like it is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> nope! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> oh we’re on the move again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: byeee!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN:</strong> have fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN</strong>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX a.m</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> so thats how we got kicked out of applebee’s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: amazing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> can’t believe you got kicked out of such a lawless place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> and just because we were being lawful!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i can’t believe im friends with not one, but two ppl who care about the law</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> me neither!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> i hate this family</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> love having kids</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> absolutely love being woken up in the middle of the night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: don’t act like you were asleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: leave me alone mr. judgment you’re no better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: im not! im really not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: who woke you up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: my fukdgn husband</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh i Hate him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i know you do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: n-e-way i cant go back to bed now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: what time is it for you??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: 3 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> r-i-p</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: its a stupid idea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: you’re so stupid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: its not tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: also yeah? i know look at our chat name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: die</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: wish i could</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: what do you want to do now??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> raz is yelling at me abt changes to the Council</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> and also what u want to do with earth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> earth???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> uh oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> im sick of having to fix time just bc u messed it up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> stop it. stop whatever you’re doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ufggnkf Fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: thank you may</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: :) of course</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the council 2.0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> always so thankful that you guys added me to the ‘cooler council’ group</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i would riot if they hadn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL:</strong> and ur cooler than ophiel so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i hate this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> too bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: mad that i can’t add aeliana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> she’s your assistant!! she’s not a part of the council!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL:</strong> Yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> :0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: hm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> only if she replaces metatron</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel we literally just talked about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> idc</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> oh you will in a minute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> what does that meas sngjdnd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> so while i get that michael Can Not be added bc he’s kinda not the Best</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i miss him and want to talk to him more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> stop being sappy this is supposed to be a Romance Free zone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: then go away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: im going to hit you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh no im so scared</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: stop texting we’re in a meeting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: we are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: ??fgh how’d you forget</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: bc its the one for the transportal room and i never understand whats going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: im also here and i also don’t get any of this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: and ophiel, we are not adding michael. i’ve told you how that would end</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know! i know! but i miss him :((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: calm ur clingy bottom ass and talk to him after the meeting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: SFGGHKS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: stop. stop. i don’t need to know this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>if i have to see you ppl one more time im going to kill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX \.\.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: michaeeel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> we haven’t talked in a while</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL:</strong> you literally work just across the hall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: do you want to hang out after my next meeting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> :) yes i would</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> talk to you later!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: absolutely disgusting i hate being here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL:</strong> ^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> yeah mood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> fuck all of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAPHAEL</strong>: ophiel, we have a meeting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAPHAEL</strong>: why are you not here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh i am! turn around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAPHAEL</strong>: ?? what dofsjfgn alkdmfn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Chat Name has been changed: how’d raphy die??]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Chat Name has been changed: don’t ask questions, ouriel]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Chat Name has been changed: ok! good to know! :)]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>METATRON:</strong> This is supposed to be a work chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: correct</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>METATRON</strong>: Then why do you keep changing the chat name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: because im not boring??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i will not apologize for being truthful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> then shut up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> &gt;:| fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: word of advice: if you come to me to help solve your issues and then don’t listen to what i tell you to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i will stop giving you advice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> no you won’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> don’t test me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: who ignored you??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> michael</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: of course he did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i’ll kill you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i’ll fucking stab you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> do it bitch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> oh shit waitnedjfgnjn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAPHAEL:</strong> payback</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> ophie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: are you dead</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> :) yes he is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> … zad, do you have his phone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> i wish</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: well i need ophie to help me with something</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: ??? with what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> yeah i’ll be there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> thank you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: ???</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LM: FUCK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>disasters, all of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> what now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: fuck you &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: no &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LEVIATHAN:</strong> i’ll mute you both stop it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> no i need to stay smth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ABEZETHIBOU</strong>: ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> ??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: yes??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i phrased that wrong i think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> i need nunzia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> we got smth we need to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: i heard my name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> HELLO NUNZIA I NEED YOUR HELP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> do your paperwork first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> if you stopped procrastinating this wouldn’t be an issue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> but consider</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i hate paperwork</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> 3:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>AMY</strong>: he bribed me again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>AMY</strong>: well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>AMY</strong>: he tried to bribe me anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> ur all so mean i hate this place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> LM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> hahasfdsf hello nunzia!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> have you even tried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:| a lil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: what did you sign</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> the top three papers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> the rest i actually have to fill out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> text me what you needed me for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> !! okay i will</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nunzia, LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> there’s another demon who went off grid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> damn, again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> unfortunately</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: and idc you know, like generally</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> but they’re drawing.. too much attention to themself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i’d rather not have a death</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> give me the last sighting and i’ll get going</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[<strong>LM</strong> has sent an image]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LM, Baraqijal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hello qijal!! hru</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: i’m doing good :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: angel’s surprisingly nice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: oh good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> nunzia’s coming up so i thought i’d give you a warning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: i’ll make room just in case</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: let me know if you need anything!! 3:D love youuuu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> love you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ~.~.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> im going to kill metatron</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: good luck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i think you said that in doubt however! i’ll be taking it as a good-will wish</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> you do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> ??? why what did he do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> yelled at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: he told me to stop changing the gc name for the council</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: raz you’re just as mad as me abt this don’t do me like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: i am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> but death is…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: no no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> death is a fair punishment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: Thank You!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i'm not doing this for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: completely fair!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> why??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: made jophiel upset one too many times</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: he’s only upset her once??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and nothing! you’re completely right in this!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: god i’ve never been more glad to not be umiliam</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> oh same! i’m reminded everyday in this chat that falling was a good thing 3:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: LM are you ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> no, but thanks for asking!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’ll hit michael for you just give me the word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> no!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: i don’t know if you should be so eager to hit the person you’re dating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’d agree with you but LM’s higher on my favoritism scale</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: fair enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: where am i?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: hm! you’re on it somewhere!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: im going to take your phone this time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: fuck gotta r u n</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: do you want to babysit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> oh hell yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> why am i never allowed to??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i trust you with my life, LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> but not with kids</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: okay fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i am On My Way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> normal place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> duh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ok! good to know! :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL:</strong> ophiel? where are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> earth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL:</strong> why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i owed someone a favor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: ah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>METATRON</strong>: You owed a human something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: pretty much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> anyway im busy rn can’t talk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: ok, have fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>METATRON</strong>: Do your task well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i will, michael</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raziel, Ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX p.m.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: hail is a menace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> she keeps trying to cut my hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> they both are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no, grain listens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: for the most part</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> she listens to you, not just anyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: because ppl are stupid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: that view is why you both get along</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> oh shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: hail figured out fire have to go brb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ??? what do you mean she ‘figured out fire’??</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BARAQIJAL: update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>disasters, all of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX !.!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> qijal when are you coming back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: ?? you’re the one who decided</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: well yeah but you’ve been gone a long time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: idk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: the angel and i are starting to get along really well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> i think nunzia showing up had something to do with that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: he was very… passive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: he’s like that around new people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN:</strong> so glad we’re no longer in heaven</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> i think he is too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> but other than not really talking while i was there, he was polite</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> helped me a bit, still can’t figure out why</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: because its in his nature!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> is he why you asked me about That recently, qijal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: oh??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> yeah kinda</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> !! tell him he’s welcome to join us at any time!! 3:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> i will when he’s more sure-footed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: don’t want to spook him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: fair enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: since you’re here, LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hm?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> do you have the papers i asked for yet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hahaha look at that, gotta run!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: damn it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: vassago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO:</strong> yeah??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: weren’t we going to hang out today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO:</strong> oh shit, yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO:</strong> sorry!! i’ll be there in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO:</strong> 5 minutes or less</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: ok :) i can’t wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX *.*.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: tell me why hail’s hair is burnt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: did you know she’s fire-linked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: she’s what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> fire-linked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> she figured smth out while i was watching them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> fucking hell is this what you meant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> she burned??? her hair??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> yeah i missed her doing it for a few minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: how</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> *shrug emoji*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> am i going to have to talk to my husband about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> probably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> damn it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> i’ll see what i can find too, may</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> though i can’t imagine we’d have much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: we have some but not really on kids</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: thank you anyhow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> i’ll be away for a while, then</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> have a lot to read now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i’ll be around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> good luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael, Ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i won’t be back for a bit :( sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: is this about earlier?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: kind of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> well not kind of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL:</strong> take care of yourself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: :) i will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: we need you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> is it ‘we’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL:</strong> fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i need you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: :) love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i love you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX &amp;.&amp;.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> we had nothing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: about kids, anyhow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: and very definitively not fae kids</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: figures</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> which is probably a good thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: what part of ‘i won’t be online for a while’ did all of you misunderstand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: all of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> nothing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: anyway earth is as ignorant as usual</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: they aren’t that bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: :/ doubt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: when it comes to magic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> i agree with ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> thank you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> regardless</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> we don’t have anything to help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> its fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> didn’t expect anything anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> ophiel i hate you so much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> ?? what now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: my husband finally noticed something was up and who did he go to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maeve, Alill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX *.*.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL</strong>: why does hail smell like smoke</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL</strong>: ?? may please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> bc ophiel let her set herself on fire</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL:</strong> he what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> he ‘looked away’ for a couple of seconds and then she was on fire</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL:</strong> why do you trust him again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i’ve known him for a very long time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL</strong>: right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> and anyway he’s been through a lot with me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL:</strong> i assume you asked them questions?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i’d deflect but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> yeah i have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL</strong>: i appreciate it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> they didn’t have much, unfortunately</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ALILL:</strong> probably a good thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: probably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE:</strong> but it is inconvenient</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the council 2.0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> i hate being on earth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL:</strong> what are you even doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: currently?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: not a lot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: you are the worst person to ask questions to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> how else do you think i’ve been on the council for so long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: he keeps too many secrets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: mhm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL:</strong> they don’t know what he does and doesn’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL:</strong> damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> its a matter of judgment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL:</strong> not like you keep any of it secret from me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL:</strong> you don’t tell anyone else</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: maybe i should</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: don’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: hate this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: payback</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: i thought vengeance was michael’s thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: does michael know abt this chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: he shouldn’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: not as far as i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: he just moved ouriel away from our little cluster</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: i hate this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: im so close to metatron now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no he doesn’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know what he’s doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: 2 weeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: o h</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’ll talk to him when i get back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: and when is that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ophiel??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: damn it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>disasters, all of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hey vassy??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: do you know if we have anything on fae children</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> for a friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: do i wanna know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> probably not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: i’ll look around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: ok!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: thank you 3:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LILLITH</strong>: what are you up to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> nothing!! im just trying to help my friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LILLITH</strong>: hm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: it Is a weird question</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: paperwork</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i hate this place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA:</strong> you’re the one who made it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:( meanie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: do your paperwork and i wouldn’t have to be</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: update</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL:</strong> the angel and i are now living together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>AMY</strong>: what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: ? huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: !!! congrats</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: thank you, LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: im still not going to add him yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> awww why not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: he’s adjusting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: do we need to buy a housewarming gift</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: if you want to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: i don’t need anything but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: he might like being warmer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: i’ll find something then |:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS:</strong> no not you too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: |:0 what's wrong andy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: im going to kill you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: oh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: shit wait nsdngsndfgjw</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: yeah??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: im going to be on earth for a while</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: okay!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: im putting lillith in charge of making sure you do your job</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: damn it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LILLITH</strong>: have fun, nunzia</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: i will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BELIAL</strong>: you have to see me when you get back!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: i’ll be sure to</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the trio</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ^.^.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: LM?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: are you okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> i am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: why do you ask</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: no reason</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:/ don’t lie to me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i don’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: something just. feels off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: when did that start</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: about three or four days ago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’ll keep an eye out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i don’t feel like it's something we can see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: or prevent</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:( be careful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i should be saying that to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: im always careful though</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: but i will be, LM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i hate trying to find information on things that don’t exist</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> oh mood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: what are you two doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: research</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i figured</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: tbh i'm just trying to avoid paperwork</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: and lillith</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: nunzia’s not there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: no they’re off on vacation i think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: you should do your work</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:(( why do you always tell me that but not ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i don’t listen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: bc i’ve given up on him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: this is why i like LM more than you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i know &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: &lt;/3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. OURIEL: damn, y’all good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>get out of my house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX !.!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: LM where are you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: why do you want to know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: lilli’s looking for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> … why</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: idk, why would she be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: plead the 5th</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BATHIN</strong>: we literally aren’t american</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: belial’s looking for you now too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hmm sdg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: tell them not to worry abt me i have smth to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: thank you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: yeah yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LM, Andras</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX !.!.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: &lt;3 i owe you one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: &lt;3 i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX %.%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: ophiel im telling you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: you and ali would get along fine if you tried to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: its not happening may</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i disagree</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: what does that mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: it means that i will Make this happen whether you want to or not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’ll tell michael</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: no you won’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: go away you bastard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: &lt;3 3:)) love you too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: anyway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: change of plans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’m no longer going to be staying anywhere near may</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: what is happening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: may wants to set me up with her husband</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: oh you motherfucker</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: don’t have a mother</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: &gt;:0 die</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i wish i could</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i'm done with this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[<strong>ZADKIEL</strong> has muted <strong>OPHIEL</strong> and <strong>MAEVE</strong> for four hours]</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadkiel, Ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX a.m.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: &lt;/3 i hate you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: good</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zadkiel, Maeve</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX a.m.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: fuck you &lt;/3 bastard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i’m ace and you’re married</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: :/ sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: &lt;/3 &lt;/3 &lt;/3</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>get out of my house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i will not be home today 3:/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: |:0 nooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: we had planss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>BARAQIJAL</strong>: where are you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: with a friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ABEZETHIBOU</strong>: are you okay??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: yeah!! but we got caught up in something and i can’t leave now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ABEZETHIBOU</strong>: okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: be careful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i will!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything Is Fine :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX 8.8.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: ophiel this is the worst</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i grew up with two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: you were the better one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: but everything i owned got set on fire all the time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: its fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: do i have to fireproof my entire house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: probably</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i’d help but i don’t want to see your husband</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: you are the worst person i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:/ you guys are so mean to each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: like you and andras don’t do the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: hm! perhaps</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: the curtains have been set on fire</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: they always were the first to go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: does the council have them now??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no thank fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: michael still manages to set stuff on fire randomly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: oh dear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: neither of you are any help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: sorry may</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i hate you, ophiel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: &lt;/3</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>LM, Andras</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: where are you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: earth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: why was that a question</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: bc im not actually sure if where i am counts as earth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: fucking hell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: im helping a friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: a friend like johnny??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: no!! why do you guys always assume that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: bc we’re usually right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: get back soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: or vassago will leave before you see him again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i will!!! 3:)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ANDRAS</strong>: good</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>the council 2.0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: ouriel im so upset</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: me too :((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i will be b</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ??? what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yes?? jesus the amount of trust issues in this chat is ridiculous</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: and whose fault is that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: you are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: so mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: and she’s correct</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i mean yeah i know she is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: anyway ouriel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i will try to get michael to move you back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: np</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: having ophiel back sucks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: fuck you too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: i hate having to play mediator between you and Literally Everyone Else</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: then don’t?? i can fight my own battles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel, do you not understand my position here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: in the council?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: but also in life</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i play the villain = bad things happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: world-ending things happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: not really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: damn, y’all good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: i don’t think they are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: just plotting to kill metatron again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i talked to michael as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: he’s not moving you back w the cool people but he’s letting jophiel move closer to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: this feels more like a punishment than a solution</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ^^ yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: it probably is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: but! it was the best i could do without 100% pissing raz off so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: well, thank you for the consideration</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: of course</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MICHAEL: i don’t know what to offer you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me starting this: i just want funny shenanigans yaknow<br/>also me: but what if plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything Is Fine :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: LM</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: what’s the quickest way to put out a fire</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: idk i don’t usually handle that</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: damnit do i have to talk to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and the fastest way is to knock the perpetrator out so they don’t continue making it worse and then using water-based magic/potions/weapons to put it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: i’m not knocking my kid out</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: then you better have a lot of water</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no thanks &lt;/3</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: &gt;:0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>disasters, all of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX ?.?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: im back</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> !!!! i missed you!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: i didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:((</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: everything always ends up worse than how it was when i left</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>GUSION</strong>: you’re the only one who really cares about organization</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: its a curse</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>VASSAGO</strong>: yeah and you’re cutting in on my job /j</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>NUNZIA</strong>: shrug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LM, [Unknown]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX a.m.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: Hello?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: ?? yes??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: I was told you were the one to ask about weird things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: oh! by who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: The owner of Boo’s Book Shop, do you know him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: yes i do!! what did you need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: I found a book, and it had a lot of odd information. Most of it was fragmented, but it felt like maybe other things like it existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: so you went to Boo’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: It’s in the name, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: i suppose it is!! 3:) i can look at it with you if you want, or you can give the book to Boo to give to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: You… want to meet up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: only if you want to 3:)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>[UNKNOWN]</strong>: That’s fine, I guess. I’ll send you a location later?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> okay!! anything works for me!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no brain cell quartet (and zad)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX *.*.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: gang i got a date</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: who</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: congrats?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: why</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: gang you hurt me when you do this</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ajritrsmlad raz??? why’s it a question??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: idk it just felt right</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: anyway!! boo gave my number to another person, a human as far as i can tell</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: and they asked about a book! so im meeting up with them</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: not a date then</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: that’s not a date, man</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: 3:((</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: eyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: . ey</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: why do you never do that with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>ZADKIEL</strong>: because i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: as much as i love this, we do have work to be doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i only have one meeting today??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: that’s happening right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: rip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ok! good to know! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Chat Name has been changed: Meeting Days are the real hell]</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: ophiel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: im omw</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: but im also right</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>JOPHIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: i texted him about it, we’re all good :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: damn it metatron’s glaring at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: he’s in this chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: good he can know how much of a bastard he is</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: im not going to try and argue</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: good</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel the meeting</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: im literally there leave me alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: liar you’re standing outside the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: traitor</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OURIEL</strong>: don’t leave me alone next time</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>RAZIEL</strong>: ophiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael, Ophiel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX /./.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: are you doing okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: do you want to talk about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i just don’t like being on the council</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and i never have, really, you’ve known that, but it used to be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: we used to joke around and be chaotic without having to worry about anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: our people, yes, but there weren’t a lot of them back then</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and now its.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: now we have earth and hell and faerie to contend with and you’re not stupid, you know i do things seperate from and even against the council’s agenda</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i do and its necessary, you know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: that’s the worst part! i can’t stop, i can’t trust anyone else to do what i do because they wouldn’t understand and they wouldn’t do it correctly even if they did</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i can’t leave my friends, we’ve all been abandoned enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: but there’s nothing in what we do anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: everything we do is either from a place of entitlement or desperation and i can’t Do This anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: im tired of pretending, i’ve been tired of pretending for at least several millennia now, and im tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: im just. tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: you know how the council works</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: there’s no quitting it, not really</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah. we set it up</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: i don’t know what to offer you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: and i don’t know what would help</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: this sucks</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i know i just got back but</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i might leave again in a few days</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: take as long as you need</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: ily2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael, A. Lara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX \.\.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: how goes the battle</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LARA</strong>: terribly! but i’ve found enough to send back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MICHAEL</strong>: that makes everything a lot easier</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LARA</strong>: i suppose it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LARA</strong>: i’m still unsure why you want this, but to each their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything Is Fine :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XX:XX #.#.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: may, if i just show up near your house can i stay there</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: for how long</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: idk a few months??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: well</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: most of my people know you, or at least of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: so i suppose you’d be safer than others of your people</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i might do that soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: why didn’t you ask this in the other chat??</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: i don’t want zad to know and i don’t want raz to find out before i can get away</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: the council doesn’t need to know where im going until i have to tell them</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: chekhov's gun</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM:</strong> what</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: idk i just feel like something happened today that counts</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>LM</strong>: that’s weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>OPHIEL</strong>: that’s suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>MAEVE</strong>: :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>